


Halcyon

by AvaRose



Series: Tododeku Week 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (they're not only in love but they also make love), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff, Greenhouse, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kirishima helps, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, TodoDeku Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose
Summary: Day 7 (Year 7) : Flowers | “I want to infect you with the tremendous excitement of living, because I believe that you have the strength to bear it.” — Tennessee Williams, The Selected Letters 1920-1945In which Todoroki realises he has hormones.(And so does Midoriya.)





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> The grand finale of Tododeku Week! Also my first try at something resembling to smut...? Enjoy.  
> (I pictured them as two eighteen-year-old boys so it's not underage!)

Their last year.

  
It somehow filled Shouto with nostalgia as he watched the Sorting Hat ceremony. Had seven years really passed?

  
“Gryffindor!” The Hat bellowed.

  
Shouto clapped, more subdued than Izuku who almost jumped off the table to greet their new family member. Iida, as Head Boy, nodded to the new student, offering her a smile to put her at ease since she was heading towards the Great Hall’s rowdiest table. Shouto remembered walking up to the table during the ceremony to a warm smile, to Midoriya Izuku’s smile.

  
“I can’t believe we’ve come this far.”

  
His boyfriend pecked him on the cheek. “One more year.”

  
“One more year in Hogwarts,” he corrected, then nuzzled his green curls. “Forever with you.”

  
“Oi, lovebirds,” Kirishima elbowed Shouto in the back, making him almost fall over Izuku. “You’re gonna traumatise the first years.”

  
“As if. What we’re doing is acceptable unlike you and Kacchan.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Oh? Weren’t you two snogging the life out of each other in the library last year? And then you were seen in the _girls’_ bathroom on the second floor, the dungeons, the staircase on the sixth floor and I pass many other places. Didn’t you also try it out on the Quidditch pitch?”

  
“Alright, alright,” Kirishima laughed. “It’s true I had fun with Katsuki all around the castle and I’m not planning on stopping.”

  
“Is there a place you’ve not tainted?” Shouji asked.

  
“Uhm... well, we were thinking about making out next in the Forbidden Forest.”

  
“But there are dangerous creatures within the woods,” Izuku warned. “What if you make too much noise and they decide to kill you on the spot so they can be peaceful again?”

  
“Did you make out in the greenhouse?”

  
All eyes turned to Shouto. The latter remained impassible, meeting their eyes as if telling them there was nothing wrong with asking. In fact, there really was nothing wrong with asking, so why were they all gaping at him, half with judgment in their eyes the others, shock.

  
“No,” Kirishima admitted. “Are you thinking about having fun there?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
Kirishima let out a low whistle, eyebrows rising. He didn’t have time to comment Shouto’s answer because the Great Hall erupted in clapping since the ceremony was over. Iida sat beside a crimson-faced Izuku, eyeing them warily.

  
“What were you talking about?”

  
“Nothing special, believe me,” Shouji replied, rolling his eyes.

  
It was true. It was nothing special in Shouto’s life, not since he had discovered about hormones.

  
His own hormones, mainly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Kirishima who reminded him of their Start-of-Term Feast conversation. Shouto had been finishing his Astronomy chart when he’d been approached by his friend.

  
“Were you drunk or were you serious when you said you wanna make out in the greenhouse?”

  
Shouto’s eyes didn’t leave his parchment. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

  
“I don’t know but it’s just…” Kirishima plopped down on the chair next to him, one hair brushing his spiky hair. “Have you ever… done it?”

  
This time, Shouto looked up. “Why are you so interested in this?”

  
“Well, considering Katsuki and I are the experts in fucking in weird places, then I came here to advise you.”

  
Merlin. He didn’t need this. He had to finish his planets chart, then remove this annoying tie choking him and if he was lucky, get to fall asleep with Izuku in his arms.

  
“Think about it. A greenhouse isn’t really comfortable.”

  
“I can make it comfortable.”

  
“With what? A bed of flowers?”

  
Shouto remained silent.

  
“Merlin, that was your plan?” He paused, thinking. “What kind of flowers?”

  
“I guess… roses?”

  
Kirishima shifted on his seat to face him. “Ok, Todoroki. That’s cliché but if that’s how you roll, fine. Just answer this question: Did you ever have sex before?”

  
Shouto stared down at his parchment.

  
“Ok. And I guess Midoriya’s never—”

  
“I’m not talking about having sex with Izuku. I want to make love to him.” Shouto’s eyes darted on Kirishima. “And you, have you ever done it?”

  
The other Gryffindor didn’t answer. Shouto felt a pang of guilt when he caught Kirishima’s glum features, which was an answer in itself.

  
“I apologise.”

  
“Don’t. I reckon Katsuki and I still have a way to go. But to get back to you—”

  
“I appreciate that you want to help me, Kirishima, but I’d prefer if we stop talking about this.”

  
“Alright, then I’ll talk about my sex life— no, don’t cast a _Silencio_ on me!” Kirishima warned, arms flailing in alarm when Shouto’s gaze darkened. “I think we have to talk about this.”

  
“No, we don’t. I now will finish my homework.”

  
He turned back to focus on it only to meet a blank table. Beside him, Kirishima stood on his feet, holding the parchment in his hands.

  
“Todoroki, have you talked about it with Midoriya?”

  
He had mentioned it once, back in their sixth year. They had been stargazing together, fitting in the tree’s hollow as if their backs had left imprints on the bark. Shouto had caught himself admiring Izuku whose eyes were shining brighter than the stars heavenwards. He would’ve said he was more beautiful than Aphrodite, the Love Goddess, but remembered the legend Izuku had told him. A mother had bragged his daughter was fairer than Aphrodite. As a punishment, the Kraken had been unleashed and had ravaged the city with the daughter offered as a sacrifice to the sea beast. He didn’t remember the end and he didn’t give a damn because he was enraptured by Izuku.

  
“I want to make you feel alive.”

  
Izuku’s eyes had fluttered open. “You do.”

  
But this hadn’t been the answer Shouto had wanted. Truth to be told, he hadn’t known what exactly he had yearned to hear. All he had known was the roaring fire spreading in his veins and Izuku’s intoxicating scent submerging him.

  
“I want to make you alive.”

  
But removing one letter hadn’t been enough for either Shouto or Izuku to understand. Staring at him, his boyfriend had smiled, patient.

  
“I want to make you forget about everything.”

  
This time, Izuku’s eyes had widened in realisation. He had been the one who had first used the expression, after all, on most memorable Valentines’ Day. ‘Making one forget’ had become their code to say ‘make out’.

  
“Are you suggesting…?” He swallowed at Shouto’s nod. “Then I wouldn’t be against it.”

  
“But have you talked about it after this?” Kirishima insisted. “It’s been half a year.”

  
“My feelings for him haven’t changed. I’m sure his haven’t either.”

  
“If you’re so sure… How are you going to invite him to the greenhouse? Wait, are you going to break in a greenhouse?”

  
“I don’t think Present Mic would let me sully his greenhouse like this, so yes.”

  
“Todoroki, my man, _damn_. Love does make fools out of us.”

  
“I don’t think so. It makes us braver.”

  
Kirishima snorted, “Fools, brave people, they’re the same.”

  
But Shouto knew it wasn’t. He had been a fool before Izuku. Now he was a braver man.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Shouto had abandoned of the flower bed idea. He wouldn’t admit it, but Kirishima had made him doubt himself. Still, Shouto broke in the third greenhouse on one Friday evening, heart hammering in anticipation. He had settled for this one because its colourful Umbrella Flowers dangling from the ceiling. It would shade them if the sun happened to be too strong, plus it filled the greenhouse with its sweet perfume.

  
He had invited Izuku using the Owl Post, Yukiko faithfully delivering his letter unlike Mighty’s disaster in their second year. Shouto had avoided his boyfriend’s curious eyes during breakfast but did catch a glimpse of Izuku pocketing the letter. Shouto knew he would come.

  
Oh, he would come.

 

* * *

 

 

The door creaked open, breaking the eerie silence in the greenhouse. The rain was drumming against the ceiling, its metal skeleton intertwined with vines. Izuku stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

  
“Shouto?”

  
“Over here.”

  
He was sitting on the moss, smiling at him. Candles were floating around him, their flickering light highlighting his sharp cheekbones. Above them, the Umbrella Flowers were glowing in gentle hues of blue, purple and orange.

  
“Come here,” Shouto demanded.

  
Izuku complied, sitting down next to him. Shouto took his hands, tracing the scars resulting from one of those many explosions that had come out Izuku’s wand. He bent down, kissing them, his tongue peeking out occasionally and flicking the tender skin. Izuku shivered, his voice also trembling when he spoke.

  
“W-What are you doing?”

  
With his other hand, Shouto snatched Izuku’s left one and laid it on his chest, placing it above the exact location where his heart was. Its slow rhythm would no doubt pick up soon with Izuku so close to him, but for now Shouto needed it to be steady to put his boyfriend at ease.

  
“Relax. I would never hurt you, Izuku.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I want to make love to you, here and now,” he declared, causing Izuku’s breath to quiver. Shouto cursed his bluntness. “But I’ll wait for you if you’re not ready.”

  
He half-expected Izuku to stand down but instead his boyfriend nodded.

  
“I’m ready.”

  
Kirishima’s words spun in Shouto’s mind, making him ask, “Are you sure?”

  
Izuku leaned down, whispering, “Make me forget, Shouto.”

  
Shouto didn’t need more incentive. He drew Izuku in his arms, lips and teeth crashing clumsily. Dominant, Shouto deepened the kiss, heat pooling in his stomach. They rolled down on the moss before stilling, Shouto pinning Izuku to the ground with kisses, knees between Izuku’s thighs. His hands mapped Izuku’s face with caresses as he nibbled at Izuku’s lower lip. Izuku was groaning underneath him, his hands busy unbuckling Shouto’s belt. Shouto’s heartbeat was skyrocketing in anticipation, making his head pound and his erection, throb.

  
“Clothes,” Shouto panted, regretfully pulling away from Izuku’s now swollen lips. “Off.”

  
He watched as Izuku removed his shirt, revealing muscles sculpted from training. Then Izuku kicked off his shoes, wriggling out of his pants then his boxers, eyes never leaving his. They were shining with a different glow from sixth year, when Izuku had dominated the situation. Now, as he undressed himself in front of Shouto, they were filled with a sense of vulnerability.

  
Once Izuku was naked, Shouto captured his lips once again before husking, “You’re beautiful.”

  
Izuku moved his head away, as if afraid to look at him, but Shouto caught his chin in a grip firm enough so Izuku wouldn’t slip away. He wanted to see those green eyes roll in their sockets, to see them fog in pleasure, to see them radiant with bliss.

  
“Don’t stop looking at me.”

  
Shouto’s hands brushed Izuku’s thighs, making Izuku shudder. Shouto licked his lips as he observed Izuku’s twitching cock. One day, after days of practice, he would wrap his mouth against Izuku’s length, but today it was his right hand who found its way there. Shouto began stroking the tip lightly, wondering just how much pressure he should apply. According to Izuku’s moans and the way he threw his head back, Shouto was managing just fine.

  
Confidence growing, Shouto’s hand continued its teasing while he let his tongue swirl on Izuku’s exposed collarbone. Izuku’s hips were quaking, then began thrusting forward at a frantic pace. His hands hooked themselves on Shouto’s back, fisting in his shirt. His green eyes were screwed shut, much to Shouto’s dismay, thus he bent down to Izuku’s earlobe.

 

“Open your eyes,” he ordered.

  
When Shouto observed Izuku’s face again, he was pleased to see Izuku had obeyed. He was beautiful, with his lips parted and gasping for breath, the rosiness of his cheeks enhancing his freckles, his eyes hazy yet never straying away from him.

  
“Ready for Phase Two?”

  
“Phase Two?” Izuku choked, chest heaving.

  
“Turn around, my love.”

  
Izuku didn’t hesitate to do as told. Shouto let out a shaky breath, then opened the lube Kirishima had borrowed him. He examined the object, coating his fingers with it. He had poured too much, the oil-like substance leaking and dropping on Izuku’s arse cheeks.

  
“Ah, cold,” Izuku jolted.

  
“It’ll be cold for a second but I’ll set you afire after,” Shouto promised as he slipped one tentative finger. Izuku cried out in surprise, not in pain, thanks Merlin. “Is this alright?”

  
“Y-Yeah…”

  
Shouto’s finger kept on sliding inside until it was completely buried. Then he added another, once again careful in his movements so not to hurt Izuku. Shouto began moving his fingers, making them curl and slide up and down. Izuku mewled, and Shouto was so thankful he had cast his famous Silencing Charm beforehand. Izuku was squirming, an incomprehensible strings of whimpers escaping his lips.

  
“I’m glad you like it.” Shouto was liking it too, so much that his hardness was agonising.

  
Izuku didn’t answer, not that Shouto had expected him too. Feeling daring, Shouto slid a third finger, praying it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. If it ever was, Izuku didn’t mention it because his cries increased in both volume and despair.

  
Time for Phase Three, then. For a few seconds he wondered how exactly this would work, hovering above Izuku in uncertainty.

  
“S-Shouto...!”

  
This was all he needed to make his worries vanish. Shouto went in slowly, letting Izuku some time to accustom himself. He did writhe a little but soon stopped moving, his muscles switching from stiff to loose. It was overwhelming how tight it was, crushing him, how there was no space for something else than Shouto’s length. Once Shouto was fully seated, he leaned down once again to Izuku’s ear.

  
“Is… this ok?” He rasped, one hand brushing Izuku’s hair. “Can I…?”

  
It took Izuku three excruciating seconds before nodding. Shouto breathed out as he started with a slow pace, even if he wanted to thrust forward like a beast. Below him, Izuku was gasping, hands grabbing the moss and pulling so hard they tore it off. Shouto’s hips pounded faster, and since he received no complaints, they soon were rocking more urgently.

  
Shouto gripped Izuku’s hips and bit his lower lip so he wouldn’t howl. His efforts were fruitless since hoarse moans were escaping his lips in harmony with Izuku’s. Shouto could feel it coming. It was inevitable, like a shooting star heading straight to Earth. There was something so raw clawing past his defences, claiming for release…

  
Izuku came first, his back arching, as if to meet Shouto. It didn’t take too long for him to experience it too. He was dissolving in pleasure, calling for Izuku and gripping Izuku’s hips even tighter. When the world rushed back him, Shouto let his head fall on Izuku’s sweaty shoulder blades. Their ragged breathing and the rain were the only sounds filling the greenhouse. Slowly, Shouto withdrew himself from Izuku before lying down next to him.

  
He could see Izuku staring at him with eyes half-lidded, a serene smile on his lips. Shouto edged closer, giving each of his freckles a butterfly kiss.

  
“I love you so much,” he murmured.

  
As a response, Izuku nestled his head in the crook of Shouto’s neck. Above them, the Umbrella Flowers was casting an arry of colourful lights in the greenhouse, as if rejoicing for them.

  
It wasn’t only Izuku who had forgotten, but also Shouto.

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is the end of your journey at Hogwarts but the beginning of a new one.”

  
All Might was watching them solemnly, hands clasped in his back. The graduating seventh years had all received the Headmaster’s speech in the Great Hall, then were sent outside to meet their Head of House one last time before taking the boat on the Black Lake to sail away from the castle they had considered home for seven years.

  
“I’m proud of each of you and what you’ve become. Hogwarts will always be your home and as for me, I’ll always consider you my protégés.”

  
Of course, once All Might’s speech had ended, Izuku had thrown himself in the professor’s arms. All Might had laughed then beckoned them over, his smile never fraying. Shouto had been hesitant at first but had joined because, after all, Hogwarts was his home and All Might, a father figure he had never known.

  
He had managed to get himself and Izuku a free boat. They waved goodbye at the students and their teachers before laying down, watching the spotless blue sky, as the boat carried them away.

  
“Halcyon days.”

  
Shouto looked at him, “What did you say?”

  
“Halcyon days, an idyllically period of happiness and peacefulness that usually occurs in the past. But you know what? Our halcyon days are not gone, Shouto. They’ll continue.”

  
“Forever,” Shouto confirmed, taking Izuku’s hand.

  
Izuku beamed, “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn’t horrible  
> Long live Tododeku.


End file.
